The present invention relates in general to chin rests for musical instruments, and more particularly, to a chin rest that provides adjustability, can improve the sonorous tone produced by a corresponding instrument and/or that is conveniently mounted onto and removed from a corresponding instrument.
A conventional chin rest for a musical instrument, such as a violin or viola, comprises a generally arcuate chin pad that is attached to a generally “C” shaped clamp. The chin rest is typically installed on a corresponding instrument such that the clamp grips an edge of a top surface (belly) and an edge of a bottom surface (back) of the instrument near an endpin of the instrument so as to position the chin pad to receive the chin of the performer when the instrument is held in a performance position.
The clamp typically includes an upper clamping member that threadably secures to a lower clamping member using one or more threaded posts and corresponding connecting components. To tighten or release the pressure of the clamp on the instrument, the connecting components must be turned with a small tool, such as a screwdriver or a specialty tool, which fits into holes on the sides of the connecting components. However, the clamp is close to the instrument itself. Thus, a required tool may not make a full turn when removing or attaching a chin rest from a corresponding instrument. Rather, a new adjustment or repositioning of the tool may be required, e.g., every quarter-turn, of the connecting component. Thus, the process of attaching and/or removing a conventional chin rest to an instrument can be a time consuming and arduous task. Accordingly, a performer may not take the time to position the chin rest to an optimal position for that performer.
Additionally, care must be taken when attaching or removing a conventional chin rest to avoid causing damage to the instrument. It can be difficult to keep a chin rest clamp positioned properly during the securement operation described above. Moreover, if the clamp slips, it is possible that either the clamp or the tool used to tighten or loosen the clamp can scratch or otherwise damage the instrument. Still further, when a conventional chin rest is left on an instrument over an extended period of time, e.g., a period of years or decades, the clamp can leave a mark or indentation on the belly and/or back of the instrument.